101 Dalmatians TAS: Jimbo Returns
by AlwaysBeingDifferent
Summary: The Dalmatian pups were enjoying a peaceful afternoon, until they receive a visit from an old friend. A sequel to the episode "He Followed Me Home".


"I'll race you to that tree!" A young dalmatian challenged another.

Every thing was peaceful on the Dearly farm. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and 99 dalmatian puppies were out in front of the barn, running and playing and having a great time.

"Ha! I made it!" A dalmatian puppy gloated as he touched the trunk of a tree. "Looks like I beat you Rolly."

"No fair." A chubby dalmatian complained as he slowly walked over to his friend, Lucky. "You got a head start."

"We started at the same time." Lucky told him.

"Yeah, but I took longer to get started." Rolly retorted.

"And longer to finish." Lucky gloated.

"Don't worry, Rolly." Their sister, Cadpig, hopped over. "It's not about winning or losing. It's about how you play the game."

"And you played horribly." Lucky continued his mockery.

"If it's alright with you guys, I'm just going to rest." Rolly said, as he plopped onto the ground in exhaustion.

As his body hit the ground, the entire farm shook. Trees were uprooted from the ground, and the many animals, dalmatian and farm life, toppled over.

Rolly observed the tremor. "Wow. I'm much heavier than I thought."

"I don't think that was you." Cadpig pointed out.

The tremor happened again, even louder and harder. Trees toppled over and buildings shook.

"What is that?" Lucky asked aloud.

The tremor happened again, then again, and again and again, much more frequently. Each quake more intense then the last. Each quake was also getting closer and closer together, until it seemed like one long continous earthquake. And then it stopped.

"Hey guys!" A new voice addressed them. The puppies turned to see a gigantic elaphant staring right at them.

The elephant was twelve feet tall and towered over the small puppies.

"Who are you?" Lucky asked the creature.

"You don't recognize me?" The elephant asked them.

At first, Lucky had no idea what he was talking about. Surely they would remember meeting a creature so large. But then, Lucky noticed a cone shaped hat on the top of the elephant's head. The hat was much too small for the elephant, and on the brim was the name 'JIMBO'.

"Jimbo?" Lucky read, beginning to remember. "Hey, it's Jimbo!" He said remembering.

"Jimbo?" Cadpig asked. "You mean that baby elephant we adopted as a pet for a few hours?"

"Yeah," The elephant confirmed, "Although I'm much bigger now."

"I'd say." Rolly told him. "The last time we saw you, you were just...Well, you were still pretty big. But now you're huge."

"Hey guys, did you feel that quake?" A female chicken, named Spot, walked over towards them, completely oblivious to the gigantic elephant right in front of them. "What do you think that was?"

"Hey!" Jimbo shouted. "If it isn't my favorite loofah. Good to see you again."

Jimbo picked up Spot with his trunk and held her close to his face.

"Hey, put me down this instant!" Spot screamed as she struggled to escape his grip.

Jimbo released and dropped Spot beak first into the ground.

Spot pulled herself up from the gound, with a giant clump of dirt stuck to her beak. She shook the dirt off and looked up at the elephant. "What is he doing here?" She asked, sounding not very enthusiastic about seeing him.

"I don't know." Lucky answered. "He just now showed up."

"I ran away from the circus." Jimbo explained. "To visit you guys. I missed you guys so much."

"I'm surprised you remember us at all." Cadpig noted. "You were just a baby when you were last here."

"But how could I forget?" Jimbo asked. "You guys were so nice to me."

"It's nice to see you again, Jimbo," Spot told him, "But you're going to have to go."

"Spot, don't be rude." Cadpig scolded. "He's our guest. And besides, he's like our long lost child that's now returned."

"But we've only taken care of him for a couple of hours." Spot told them. "And if you can recall, during that time, he ate all of our food, nearly got us evicted from the farm, and crushed each of us twice. He's simply too much trouble."

"But I'm not the baby you remember." Jimbo told them. "I'm grown now. I won't be any trouble at all. Besides, I'm not going to stay long."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Lucky told him. "You can stay for as long as you like. We enjoy having you around, don't we guys?"

Lucky looked towards his friends for a response, but only recieved a series of unenthusiastic grunts and moans.

"Then it's settled." Lucky smirked. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, since you're asking, I am feeling a little hungry." Jimbo told him.

"And it begins." Spot said sarcastically.

"I'm sure we could find something for you to eat." Lucky said.

"How about from that place over there?" Jimbo asked, pointing with his trunk towards the house.

"There?" Lucky asked. "That's Roger and Anita's house."

"They've got food, don't they?" Jimbo asked.

"No way!" Rolly protested. "We can't take food from Roger and Anita."

"I'm sure they won't miss just a little food." Lucky figured. "We could at least take a look."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Spot said.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Lucky asked them.

"I can think of at least 6 outcomes of this course of action." Cadpig told them. "And none of them turn out well. But we'll never know which one until we give it a try. Let's go for it."

"That's the spirit, Cadpig." Lucky told her. "Let's go."

"Right behind you." Jimbo told him.

"Oh, uh, Jimbo, maybe you should stay here." Lucky told him.

"Why?" Jimbo asked.

"Because there's no way you could possible fit inside the house with us." Lucky explained.

"Point taken." Jimbo said. "I'll stay outside then."

The three dalmatians and the chicken snuck off into the house, squeezing in through the mail slot.

They snuck into the kitchen without attracting any attention. The humans who lived there appeared to be out and nobody was in the kitchen.

The dalmatians spotted the fridge and walked over to it. They stacked up on top of each other, with Rolly on the bottom, then Cadpig, then Spot, and finally Lucky, who was able to reach the refridgerator door handle and pulled the door open.

Inside the fridge, they saw a variety of foods, including fruits and vegatable, milk, meat, cheese, and various bottles.

"What do you think Jimbo would eat?" Lucky asked.

"Oh yum!" A voice came from behind them. It was Jimbo, peering through the kitchen window. "That looks good."

"Jimbo!" Lucky shouted. "I thought I told you to stay outside."

"I am outside." Jimbo pointed out.

"He's got you there." Cadpig told him.

"Good job getting the fridge open, guys." Jimbo told them. "I can take it from here."

Jimbo reached into the kitchen with his trunk and wrapped it around the fridge. He pulled on the fridge, ripping it from the wall, and pulled it out the window.

"No! Stop!" Lucky shouted at the elephant, but he didn't listen.

Jimbo lifted the refridgerator over his mouth and tilted it to it's side, causing all of the food to fall out and into his mouth, which he managed to gobble in just a matter of seconds.

"He's eating all the food!" Spot noted, stating the obvious.

Before long, the fridge was completely empty, and Jimbo continued to shake it, searching for a single crumb.

"Okay, Jimbo, you had your meal." Lucky told him. "Now put the fridge back in here before somebody comes home and sees it missing."

"Fine." Jimbo said, tossing the fridge back into the kitchen through the window.

The fridge flew sideways into the kitchen back towards the spot where it had been ripped out, and right on top of the puppies.

The fridge landed on top of the three dalmatians and single chicken, resting on it's side.

Jimbo walked away from the window, probably searching for more food.

From underneath the fridge, three white disks and one brown disk crawled, or slid, onto the kitchen floor. Once they have been completely removed from underneath the fridge, the white disks began to expand and reshape back into the shape of dogs. The brown disk took longer, but eventually managed to reform herself back into the shape of a chicken.

"I'm having a serious deja vu moment." Chicken said as soon as she was returned to normal. "Jimbo's just as much trouble as he was before, except now he's worst."

"Don't worry about it Spot." Lucky told her. "He's eaten. How much more trouble could he be?"

"I'm thinking much more trouble." Rolly told them were looking through the kitchen window. "I don't think Jimbo's full quite yet."

The other pups and chicken hopped onto the kitchen counter along side Rolly and peered out the window. They could see the elephant over near the large silo where all their dog food is kept, whacking away at the side of it with a large tree that it had plucked from the ground.

"Whoa!" They all shouted as they jumped out of the kitchen window and ran towards Jimbo.

"Stop!" Lucky shouted "What are you doing?"

"I know there's food in here." He told them, still whacking the side of the silo. "And I'm starving!"

"But that's OUR food!" Rolly told him angrily.

But it was too late, for at that moment the metal cracked and a giant hole formed. All at once, the dog food poured out of the hole and onto the ground, hitting the dalmatians and Spot like a tidal wave. Jimbo, not wasting a second, tossed the tree aside (landing on an unsuspecting pig) and sucked up all the kibble through it's trunk.

Jimbo slurped up the dog food nearly as quickly as it was pouring out of the silo. In a matter of minutes, the dog food had been emptied from the silo and had been cleared out from outside by Jimbo. Jimbo gave a satisfied burp and walked away.

The dalmatians looked into the hole of the silo, and saw nothing but a few pieces of kibble scattered across the bottom, barely enough to feed 1 dalmatian pup for a day, much less 99.

"That kibble was supposed to last us for a month." Cadpig said.

"And he gobbled it up in five minutes." Rolly continued.

"On the bright side," Lucky mentioned, "There is no way he could possible still be hungry."

"I'm still hungry." Jimbo whined.

"Who's bright idea was it to try to feed an elephant?" Spot mocked.

Lucky turned towards Jimbo. "Jimbo, you can't be hungry." He explained. "You've eaten everything we've got."

"Not everything." Jimbo told him, then glanced towards Rolly. "I remember Rolly had a great stash of hidden food."

"I do not!" Rolly protested. "You ate it all, remember?"

"Like you haven't restocked it after all this time." Jimbo pointed out.

"That does seem likely." Cadpig noted.

"You can't have it!" Rolly shouted. "Not that it exists, which I'm not saying it does. But if it did exist, YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!"

"Don't worry, I'll find it." Jimbo said, as he placed his trunk to the ground and began sniffing.

He walked over towards the barn, letting his trunk lead the way.

"There is no way you're ever going to find it." Rolly gloated. "Not that there's anything to find."

The four animals followed the elephant as he reached the entrance of the barn, then stopped. The elephant sniffed the ground some more, and then walked in another direction.

"Well, at least he was smart enough not to keep it in the same place." Spot noted.

They kept walking and walking over to a clear meadow.

"Maybe we should go back." Rolly said. "I think I kept my stash over there by the lake."

"Rolly's getting nervous." Lucky said. "We must be getting close."

"Aha!" Jimbo shouted. "Found it!"

"No you didn't!" Rolly protested. "There's nothing here but a rock."

Sure enough, in front of the elephant was a small rock in the ground. It hardly stuck out and looked very ordinary.

Jimbo grabbed the rock with his trunk and tossed it aside, hitting the head of an unsuspecting horse. In the ground where the rock once sat was a small hole. The hole was only large enough for a pup like Rolly to fit through, and it was dark inside that nothing could be seen, but Jimbo could detect the odor of a large pile of food.

"So you found it." Rolly gave in. "But there's no way you're going to get to it." He gloated. "You are much too big to fit down that hole."

Jimbo stuck his truck into the hole and inhaled, creating a vacuum effect. Several large lumps appearing and moving up Jimbo's trunk was evidence that he had found the food and was now eating them up.

"I keep forgetting he could do that." Rolly admitted.

Within moments, Jimbo sucked away at every ounce of food inside the hole, until there was none.

"Now I'm full." Jimbo stated, and walked away.

Rolly looked down the hole, but he could tell it was pointless, for there was not a scrap of food left down there.

"Why! Why! Why!" Rolly shouted towards the heavens. "Why does this keep happening to me!"

"Well, he's full." Lucky told them.

"But for how long?" Spot asked.

"There's no more damage he can do." Rolly said. "There's no food left. There's literally nothing for him to eat. Or us for that matter."

"I think it's time we ask Jimbo to leave." Cadpig said.

"I agree." Lucky said, then noticing the sun going down over the horizon. "But not now. It's night fall. We'll ask him to leave in the morning. For now, let's get to bed."

Meanwhile, down the road going by the farm, a long red automobile sped past. This car belonged to the wealthy fashion designer, Cruella Deville. As she sped by, knocking over fence posts and stop signs, she looked out the window towards the farm, dreaming of the day it will finally be hers, as she usually does, and spotted something out of the ordinary. She stopped the car to get a better look.

She saw a gigantic elephant with a cone hat walking into the barn. She recognized the beast immediately.

"It's that elephant." She said to herself, as she typically likes to do. "He's come back. Though much bigger than he was before. It would be fairly foolish of the Dearly's to try this again. They know that if they are caught with another pet on the farm, their lease on the farm goes to me. Which would be bad for them, but great for me. But if I'm going to expose this creature, I'm going to need some proof."

Meditating on her next scheme, Cruella drove off, leaving the farm and heading towards her mansion which was right next door.

Meanwhile, the dalmatians headed over towards the barn as Spot made her way towards the chicken coop.

Once the dalmatians reached the barn, they noticed something odd about the barn door, that it was completely torn to shreds, with nothing but small remains on the floor below. In it's place was a Jimbo sized hole.

"Looks like Jimbo made himself at home." Cadpig noted.

Once they got inside, they saw all of their brothers and sisters had already gathered and laid themselves down on the barn floor for bed. Jimbo was standing in the corner looking around.

"Where do I sleep?" He asked Lucky as he walked in.

"I suppose where ever you can find room." Lucky answered.

"Which isn't much." Rolly insulted.

"You mean on the ground?" Jimbo asked, completely disgusted by the very idea of sleeping on the floor. "No! That simply won't do. I must have a mattress."

"Well, we don't have a mattress." Lucky told him. "You could probably find some hay."

"That looks good." Jimbo said, eying the group of dalmatian puppies huddled close together and had already begun to fall asleep.

"There's no bed over there." Lucky told him. "That's just our siblings."

But his words were falling upon deaf ears, for Jimbo had already begun to move towards the puppies, and leaped right on top of them, and laid down on them. The puppies had no warning and no chance to do anything about it. They were completely immobile and couldn't even do so much as bark. They could barely whimper. The puppies along the edge were too sleepy even to notice, or even complain if they did.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Cadpig asked. "He's crushing our brothers and sisters."

"Do you want to tell him to move?" Rolly asked. "He'd probably use you as his pillow."

"It's only for one night." Lucky said. "He'll be leaving in the morning. There's no reason for him to stay past that. There's no food left."

And with that, the three pups laid down where they stood and quickly fell to sleep.

The next morning, the sun slowly rose up over the horizon. The farm rooster, perched on a fence post, opened his eyes as it was filled with the new light. He yawned, stretched his wings, and took in a deep breath, preparing for it's daily duty.

But before it could let out it's crow, it was interrupted by the sound of a motor. It was Cruella's car, speeding down the dirt road, crashing right into the fence post that the rooster had perched on, knocking the rooster off it's perch.

Cruella stepped out of the car with an old fashioned camera.

"Hopefully that elephant is still here." Cruella said. "Once I get a photo of this illegal pet on the farm, the Dearly's will be forced off the farm, and it will finally be mine. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

Cruella tiptoed across the farm. The farm animals were still sleeping in their respective homes, and she didn't want to disturb them, or else blow her cover.

She made it to the barn, which still had a gigantic hole. She stepped inside and saw the gigantic elephant in the center of the barn, sleeping on the pile of dalmatian puppies.

"This is just too perfect." Cruella mumbled to herself.

She aimed the camera at the elephant and snapped a photo. The flash from the camera filled the entire barn, waking up several of the puppies, as well as the elephant.

"I've got it!" Cruella exclaimed. "I have the photo! The farm is mine! It's finally mine!"

Cruella was too busy gloating over her success, that she did not notice the very angry elephant walking towards her, as the elephant's face was now just a foot away from Cruella's.

She finally took notice of the elephant. "Oh, why hello there." She said nervously, noticing it's hostility.

Before she could say another thing, the elephant plucked the camera from Cruella's hands with his trunk, dropped it on the ground, and stomped on it, leaving it in pieces.

"My proof!" Cruella shouted in dismay.

But the elephant's anger wasn't abated yet. He raised his trunk over the woman's head, balled the end of it into a fist, and then hammered it down on Cruella's head, forcing it down towards the ground.

Cruella was now four feet shorter. Her torso, arms and legs were scrunched so that her chin practically touched the ground.

"I'll be back." She threatened, as she walked out the barn in great pain.

As Cruella limped back to her car, Lucky, Rolly, and Cadpig walked over to Jimbo, having seen the whole thing.

"It looks like Cruella's trying to steal the farm again." Cadpig noted.

"She almost got a picture of Jimbo." Lucky said. "If she could prove that there's an illegal pet here, then we lose the farm."

"Yeah, weren't we going to ask him to leave?" Rolly asked.

"Shhh!" The other two pups hushed him.

Lucky turned to Jimbo. "Listen, Jimbo. You know we love having you here, feeding you all of our food, and hiding you from Cruella. But do you know when you're going to be leaving?"

"I don't know." Jimbo said. "I'm not really in a hurry to get back to the circus. I'm thinking of just hanging around here for a few more days."

"Days!" Rolly gasped.

"Lucky." Cadpig whispered to him so that Jimbo wouldn't hear. "A more direct approach might be in order here." Cadpig turned towards Jimbo and addressed him. "Jimbo." She spoke in a calm and nurturing manner. "It's been fun having you here. But now..." Her tone changed, "...GET LOST!"

"You're so funny." Jimbo chuckled. "How do you guys feel about a game?"

"What sort of game?" Lucky asked.

"A really fun game." Jimbo told them. "It's called frisbee golf."

"But we don't have any frisbees." Rolly pointed out.

"No problem." Jimbo told him, walking incredibly close towards Cadpig. "We can make some." He said, raising one of his front legs high above Cadpig's tiny body, then thrusting it down directly on top of her.

He lifted his foot, revealing a disked Cadpig. Jimbo picked up the Cadpig with his trunk and threw her as fas as he could. "And that's how you play."

"Whoa!" Lucky said, watching as Cadpig flew over the horizon. "That was an amazing throw."

"Who's next?" Jimbo asked.

"Good morning everyone." Spot said, stretching and yawning as she approached the group.

"We have a winner!" Jimbo announced as he stomped on Spot before she even had a chance to figure out what was going on. Jimbo lifted his foot to reveal a very distressed looking Spot disk.

Like before, Jimbo picked the disk up with his trunk and chucked it towards the horizon, this time even further than the last.

"Anyone else wanna go?" Jimbo asked.

"Not for us, thanks." Lucky told him, sweating. "Maybe some other time."

"That's fine." Jimbo said. "There's plenty of other puppies I think would rather play." He said, spotting the other dalmatian puppies as they filed out of the barn.

Jimbo ran over to the other puppies and started pounding 2 and 3 of them at a time into disks, and then throwing them into the sky. Even when the puppies started running in a panic, Jimbo gave chase, chucking and giggling as the population was dwindling.

"I think Jimbo's gone a little out of control." Rolly muttered to Lucky.

"You can say that again." Cadpig said, walking from behind them, stumbling around in a confused daze.

"Hey, Cadpig." Lucky greeted. "How was your trip?"

"Surprisingly peaceful." Cadpig answered. "I felt like I was one with nature. Then I hit a rock. Then it was incredibly painful."

"I thought he was going to be leaving." Rolly complained.

"We asked him." Lucky told him. "But he just refuses to leave."

"Well, he can't stay here." Cadpig said. "Not only is he a leech, he's also a bully."

"But what can we do?" Lucky asked.

As the puppies pondered this question, they noticed a rustle in a nearby bush.

Cruella DeVille, more determined than ever, was now sneaking around in the bushes on the farm, spying on the elephant. "That elephant isn't going to escape from me this time." She spoke to herself. "But I'm going to need more than just a mere photograph to prove that this elephant is here. What I need is the elephant itself." She said, picking up a tranq gun that she had laid on the ground beside her. "The local zoo keeper told me that these tranq bullets have enough power to put down a whole elephant, which is precisely what I intend to do." She lifted the gun and began to aim it at the elephant.

The dalmatian puppies overheard all of this. "Oh, no! Cruella's back!" Lucky said.

"And she's after Jimbo!" Cadpig said.

"Good!" Rolly said. "She can have him."

"As good intentioned as your thoughts are," Cadpig told Rolly calmly, "May I remind you that if Cruella catches Jimbo here, then we LOSE THE FARM!" She said, shouting the last three words in an angry fit.

"Oh, yeah." Rolly remembered. "Then we should do something."

Just then, Jimbo walked up towards them. "Looks like I'm out of puppies to disk." He told them. "Would any of you like the honor?"

"Not now, thanks." Cadpig told him. "But I think you missed a puppy, hiding in that bush there." She said, pointing towards the bush that Cruella was hiding. "You better go get it."

"Yeah, I will." Jimbo said as he ran towards the bush, stomping on it to smitherines as Cruella could do nothing but scream. Jimbo reached into the bush and pulled out a disked Cruealla, and tossed it even further than all of the others.

"He really is getting good at that." Lucky noted.

"What'd I miss." Spot returned, looking worn and exhausted.

"Not much." Cadpig told her. "We were just trying to figure out how to get Jimbo to go back home."

"One thing is clear." Lucky said. "Jimbo's not going to leave until Jimbo wants to leave. We need to remind Jimbo how much he misses being at the circus."

"How are we going to do that?" Rolly asked.

"We could try talking to him." Cadpig suggested.

The three pups and chicken approached Jimbo, who was currently occupying his time crushing flowers.

"Hey, Jimbo." Lucky called to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing." Jimbo said to them.

"We know you like it here." Lucky continued. "But don't you miss being at the circus?"

"Not at all." Jimbo answered without hesitation. "The hours are too long. The pay is too small. And there's always somebody cracking a whip telling you what to do. I don't miss it at all."

"But there must be something about the circus life that you miss." Cadpig suggested.

"Well, I do love performing my tricks." Jimbo said.

"What sort of tricks?" Rolly asked.

"All kind of tricks." Jimbo told them. "Would you like to see?"

"Yeah!" The four of them said in unison, all thinking the same thing, that performing these tricks may remind Jimbo how much fun the circus is and would make him want to go back. If that fails, then they would at least be entertained.

"Okay." Jimbo said, standing on his hind legs, and then grabbing the dalmatians and chicken with his front legs and held them close to his body. "Now introducing!" He shouted, mimicking the ringmaster, "Jimbo! The amazing juggling elephant!"

He tossed the dalmatians and chicken high up into the air in succession, catching them when they fell back down, then tossed them back into the air.

"I didn't know we were going to be part of the act." Cadpig shouted as she was being tossed back and forth.

"I'm getting dizzy." Spot admitted.

"This is kind of cool!" Lucky said, having a good time.

"I think I'm gonna barf." Rolly said.

But the act was coming to a close. Jimbo tossed them way up into the sky for the last time, twice as high as they've been going before. When they came down, they landed gracefully on the tip of Jimbo's trunk, one on top of the other.

"Ta da!" Jimbo concluded. He then bent down and gently placed the dalmatians and chicken back onto the ground.

"That was awesome!" Lucky told him.

"That was very impressive." Cadpig said. "You have an amazing talent."

"But don't do it again!" Rolly shouted.

"Would you like to see another trick?" Jimbo asked.

"As long as you won't be tossing us around anymore." Rolly said.

"Oh, no, there will be none of that." Jimbo assured him. "This is the trick where I balance on a large inflated beach ball."

"But we don't have a large inflated beach ball." Rolly informed.

"Then we'll just have to improvise." Jimbo replied, giving a sinister look towards Rolly.

"Uh oh." Rolly said, seeing what was coming.

Jimbo reached out with his front foot and placed it over Rolly and pressed down, not enough to crush or even hurt Rolly, but just enough to keep him from running. Jimbo then took his trunk and shoved it into Rolly's mouth, and then exhaled. Rolly inflated. He became larger and larger and became very round. Jimbo blew until Rolly was about twice his usual size. Then he kept blowing until we was twice of that size.

"Perfect." Jimbo said, admiring his handiwork. "Now to get on."

Jimbo climbed on top of the inflated Rolly, ignoring the pup's gasps and moans.

"Now I will roll around and not fall off." He narrated.

He stayed on top of the inflated Rolly, and began to roll him around. Jimbo kept his balance as he moved back and forth. He got faster and faster and began to move in more complicated patterns.

The pups were enjoying the act, until they saw the giant inflated Rolly being rolled in their direction.

They had no time to react before the gigantic pup rolled them over at his fastest speed. The two pups and chicken were flattened on the ground, paper thin versions of their former selves.

At this point Jimbo dismounted from Rolly and turned to face the crowd, who were now flattened against the ground. He didn't appear to notice, or mind. "What'd you guys think?"

For a while, they couldn't answer, but after a few seconds, the dalmatians began to reform and revert to their regular shapes. Lucky, being the first to revert, was the first to speak. "I liked it." He told him. "The ending could've been better."

Cadpig reverted next. "It was an amazing display of balance and agility."

Spot was reverted last. "It sure knocked me over." She said.

"Yeah, I liked it." Rolly said, still huge and inflated. "Now, could you do something about my inflation problem?"

"Don't worry, Rolly." Jimbo told him. "I've got this."

Jimbo ran towards the inflated Rolly, and then leaped, ending with a massive belly flop right on top of the pup.

The pressure of the elephant forced the excess air out of the pup, leaving a massive flattened Rolly in it's place.

"Wow, Jimbo!" Lucky told him. "Those were some amazing tricks. Don't they make you wish you were back at the circus?"

"You haven't even seen my greatest act." Jimbo told them. "My death defying high wire act."

"We'd love to see it." Cadpig said.

"Do you have any wire?" Jimbo asked.

"We've got rope." Rolly said, having reformed himself by this time.

"Go get it." Jimbo commanded. "And tie it between those two trees over there."

The kids did exactly what they were told, finding some rope and tying each end to two trees.

Jimbo climbed the tree as the dalmatians and Spot watched from below. Jimbo moved onto the rope, which snapped beneath his weight immediately. The elephant fell down, down, down, onto the pups.

Jimbo was unharmed, and got up from off the puppies, revealing four disks.

"This has got to stop happening at some point." Spot told the others.

"I'm sorry guys." Jimbo told them, as they reformed to their usual shapes. "That rope wasn't strong enough. We'd have to find something sturdier."

"Like what?" Rolly asked.

"I've got an idea." Jimbo said.

Within minutes, Jimbo was back up the tree again, having found the perfect rope substitute. Hanging between the two trees was a long chain of dalmatian puppies. One dalmatian held on to a tree branch, grasping onto the tail of another dalmatian with his mouth. The second dalmatian, being held up by the first, held up a third dalmatian with his mouth. This chain continued for some time until it reached the last dalmation, holding onto the other tree.

Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, and Spot, who had gotten out of being a part of the chain in order to watch Jimbo's act, were on the ground looking up.

Jimbo moved onto the chain of dogs. They grunted and strained under his weight, but they held. Jimbo tiptoed across on his hand legs, stepping from one pup to the next. Each pup gave a pained yelp as the elephant pressed his foot on top of their heads and backs, but refused to let go of the other dogs, knowing that, not only would they fall from an incredible height, that they would also have a gigantic elephant falling right above them.

Slowly and surely, the elephant made his way across the chain. At last, he made it to the very end, and grabbed onto the tree with his front legs.

The dalmatians who made up the chain, each gave a sigh of relief, thus releasing their grasp of the other pups. Once they realized that there was nothing keeping them up, each and every one of them fell towards the ground. Each one landed with a heavy crash.

Jimbo, still up the tree, leaned over to get a better look at the fallen dalmatians on the ground. This shift of weight caused the tree he was one to topple over. The tree fell and landed on several of the fallen dalmatian pups. The tree had fallen just short of hitting the other tree, sparing a few of the dalmatians from being crushed under it's weight. However, the elephant landed shortly after just beyond the top of the fallen tree, crushing all the remaining puppies that had fallen.

Rolly, Spot, Cadpig, and Lucky, all applauded, not because they just seen their siblings get crushed, but out of the simple necessity of needing Jimbo to want to go back to the circus.

"That was amazing!" Lucky said. "Best trick I've ever seen. You really belong in a circus."

"You know, Lucky, you're right." Jimbo told him, getting up from the ground. "I'll go back right away, but first..." Jimbo sat on his rear, revealing several flattened puppies stuck to his chest like tattoos. "...I've got to get these guys off. Wouldn't want to accidentally take them to the circus with me."

After he had finished peeling the pups off his chest, and then inspecting the rest of himself to make sure no body else got stuck to him, he said his farewell. "Good bye!" He told them. "I'll miss you all."

"We'll miss you too." Lucky told him.

"Yeah," Rolly agreed, "And we'll keep missing you just as long as you don't come back."

But their farewells were interrupted when Cruella returned, screaming and running towards the elephant with a net. She swung the net over her head to capture the elephant, but the net was much too small, and all she managed to do was whack him on the behind.

Jimbo turned towards Cruella, wrapped his trunk around her neck, and then flailed the woman around, slamming her against the ground several times. After deciding that she had enough, he tossed her all the way back towards DeVille Manor, causing her to crash into the wall of her own bedroom and landing in her own bed.

"I think I'm going to miss that woman most of all." Jimbo said to the pups. "I loved pounding her."

"Well, maybe when you get tired of the circus again," Cadpig told him, "You can go visit her."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" Jimbo said. "In fact, I think I'll head over there right now. One last stop before going back to the circus."

The elephant ran towards DeVille manor, crashing through the fence to get there.

"Well, at least we're finally rid of him." Rolly said.

"Yeah, but poor Cruella." Lucky said, smiling.


End file.
